Flames and Blame
by sparxxa
Summary: Courfeyrac muses on his part in the revolution


Hello! I'm back!

Thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed my first Les Mis fic: AmZ, Cecilia Carlton, Eponine, Caligirl-HPLVR, Stephanie, Mlle. Verity and Matrix-Twin1, also thanks to whoever runs the lmffi for taking my story on and to whoever's story it was that I found the link to the lmffi to find out they had my story!

Ahem, ok…HELP! DANGER! DANGER! Have I got your attention yet? If I have, good, because I really, really need your help. If you have any feelings what-so-ever about fanfiction, whether you write it, read it or if the thought "why do we do it?" ever crossed your mind then please, please click on my author name as I have a huge favour to ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis. But I have read the entire thing, watched four film versions and recently been to see it in London for my 20th birthday YAY!

**Flames and Blame.**

I suppose you could say that I'm the one to blame, that its all my fault. I could have prevented all of this from happening. Here we are, about to start a fight that will likely claim all of our lives and I could have put a stop to it long before it even began, saved all of these lives; but I didn't.

We were inseparable as children, Enjolras and I, well then we were just Timothée and Chrétien; Timothée the angelic blonde and me the cheeky brunette. We lived near each other and played together nearly every day of our childhood. As we grew older we played less and talked more; we used to sit and talk for hours about everything and nothing.

It was Enjolras who looked out and saw the real world around us first; Timothée had always more serious than myself, it took him to point out to me what was happening all around us in the streets, in the gutters. It shocked and appalled me but it affected him far more deeply. He wanted to change it, he needed to change it.

Something, a spark, had been kindled inside of him, a flame had been lit, just a child and he was already taking steps on the road that would lead him to become a revolutionary leader.

I could have stopped it there and then, extinguished the flame before it had a chance to burn, before the fire consumed him. We were still young, at an age when a word from a close friend could build or destroy dreams; with only a few words I could have put an end to his plans. But I didn't. I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything to encourage or dissuade him from his ideas, I just kept quiet.

He knew I wasn't as interested as he was so he refrained from talking about it, but it was always on his mind.

I thought that it would all be different when we came to Paris; that maybe his ideas would change, that he would turn his thoughts to other things. We came to Paris to study, and although I was often distracted by going out and meeting girls, Enjolras was very dedicated in is studies.

The problems facing the poor were even more prominent in Paris than where we had grown up and although we didn't talk about it I knew that it upset him greatly; the flame was still burning inside of him it had never dimmed.

I met a number of new people when I came to Paris, one of whom was Combeferre. We met in a class that we shared, he was quiet and thoughtful, he reminded me a little of Enjolras, particularly when he spoke. I idly told him about Enjolras and his ideas then later introduced them to each other. They got on straight away and as I listened to them talk I realised that they had similar ideas and beliefs, particularly about the government and the treatment of the poor. I watched as their friendship grew stronger, but Enjolras never purposely leave me out or forget about me, he needn't have worried though as I was starting to become more interested in what they were talking about; I began to see the world and the problems faced by the poor as they did and I began to understand.

The fire burned fiercely and smoke began to rise.

Smoke always attracts attention and we soon discovered that others shared the same views as strongly as we did. Our initial group of three expanded to include others: Combeferre introduced Joly and his friend Laigle; Enjolras brought in Feuilly and Jean Prouvaire; and I introduced Bahorel and later Marius. I suppose you could say that I am responsible for bringing Grantaire into our group as well. I met Grantaire when I was out one night drinking, he was an interesting character to say the least; well the next day Enjolras, Combeferre, Joly and myself met up after our classes and went to the Musain, Grantaire was there, I noticed him but he didn't see me…he was too busy staring at Enjolras. Later he spoke to me as I passed his table, he asked who I was talking with, meaning Enjolras, so I told him the name and left. When we began using the Musain for our meetings he started to show up, no one had invited him but we didn't tell him to leave either. As time went on we just started considering him as one of our group, though for some it was only a begrudging acceptance.

Jean Prouvaire came up with the name of our group; we are _"Les Amis de L'A-B-C"_ a pun and a secret all combined in one. We began our fight to elevate the people; the fire spread and burned within each of us. Our plans began to take form, and with Enjolras as our chief and leader we started to plan our revolution.

So here we are, on this barricade; the spark of an idea that had been lit as a child has now come to realisation; the fire has burnt and consumed everything Enjolras had to give it; it spawned smaller fires that have consumed all of us as well.

The barricade is alight with hope and passion; dreams of a future for all that is held in freedom; where liberty, fraternity and equality are no longer mere words but truths held by all.

So even if you would say that I am the one to blame for allowing this to happen I would gladly accept that blame; and if you were to ask me if as a child I could have foreseen all of this would I have then said something to dissuade Enjolras, then the answer would be no. No, even if I had the opportunity I would not wish to prevent this. We are all going to die here but I am still glad that I did not try to put a stop to all this.

This is the right. I will fight until my last breath and stand by the side of my friends and by the side of Enjolras for as long as is possible.

Vive la République!

This is our fight.

Thank you for reading, if any of you are Doctor Who fans might I suggest having a look at my Doctor Who fic for the Les Mis references…..

I love reviews they make me smile and I need to smile right now and please, please don't forget to check my author id for my plea for help. Thank you!

CYA

Sparxxa.


End file.
